delangfandomcom-20200214-history
Delang
Delang is an artistic language with its main word base from English, Russian, Latin and French, while other words are from other languages or created. Delang has its own Facebook-group, where you can join to chat i Delang. Delang has currently more than 500 word stems, or a total of more than 4000 words. The purpose of the language is to be spoken and written. __TOC__ =Setting= In ancient times, during the long war with the warmongering Negans, a barbarian people from the northern peninsula, Latin was facing defeat. Using captured Negan sailing vessels, the Latin fled their native home land, Terra Domus. With their ships stretched beyond their limit they set foot on an uninhabited island they called Terra Insula. Over the years gone by since that time, the Latin language, now called Delang, has been simplified and influenced both by the archipelago, an island continent now called Illte, and other refugees from Terra Domus, now called Domte. Heaviest influence came from the Franzi, descendants of conquered Latins, Angli and Ruzi fleeing from the conquering Danga-people, descendants of the Negans. Lately the Danga-people has become aware of the legend of an island continent to the southeast, and built ships to sail to Illte. Being far from Domte, the Danga-people have left Illte and the Illomi, the island people, alone, but blocks any contact between the continents, except that between The Second Empire and Illomi officials. To the east, unknown to the Danga-people and protected from them by the Illomis, lies the continent of Zjaunjo, the second largest continent in the world. =Phonology= This section is moved to Deprezite aunLange / / (Phonology). =Syntax and Grammar= Syntax This section has been move to Dezyntaks baz / / (The basic syntax). Fre and gro The verb tense indicator fre (in-past) and gro (in-future) are universal words used to indicate a natural action or that the following words are to happen or has happened. While indicating a natural action the verb is usually omitted. The indicators are often used in polite questions. In polite questions and natural action, the indicator always starts the sentence, while when indicating that a part of the sentence is to happen or has happened, the indicator is placed before the words to be modified in tense. Examples: *Gro ip az delef, az groomeli despaurtin. (natural action) (in-future if I definite-high, I in-future-better the athlete) If I became higher, I would become a better athlete. *Nefazill langi ip hami eqwall fre hami. (indicating former person) (Difficult saying if he-or-her equal in-past he-or-she) Difficult to say if he or she equals the one from before. *Gro dexauj aunvy groaunjeni. (polite) (in-future the king/kingdom belonging-to-you in-future-come) May your kingdom come. *Gro vy aunj az detee? (polite natural action) (in-future you to me the tea) Would you please get/send me the tea? *Fre miteri vy aunj az cetee? (familiar natural action) (in-past sending you to me that-tea) Would you send me the tea? *Fre vy mori aj dezervidin aunSnape ili wivi aj Xattzwanz? (in-past you dies as the-doe belonging-to-Snape or lives as rat-tail) Would you die like Snape's doe or live like Wormtail? *Gromiteri vy aunj az cetee! (rude) (in-future-send you to me that-tea) You, send me the tea! Genitive Two forms of genitive exist in Delang possesive genitive and related genitive. Neither can be used i place of the other. Both genitive forms can coexist on the same stem. Possesive genitive Possesive genitive are formed by adding the prefix aun- (belonging-to-) to any noun, pronoun or name. Any declination of the stem is kept after the genitive prefix. The capitalization of the first letter in the name is also kept. The word belonging to the genitive word are always placed in front of the genitive word. Examples: *Deqrom aunLeviqardh (the-color belonging-to-Heaven) Heaven's color. The color of Heaven. *Deqrom aundezile (the-color belonging-to-the-sky) The sky's color. The color of the sky. Related genitive Related genitive are formed by adding the suffix -ell, -ill or -ll to any number, noun or name. The stem can be declined. related genitives are never paired with another word, unless it is also a possesive genitive. related genitives are used to make ordinal numbers, imply someone working with the noun used as stem or to denote a language belonging to a country. Examples: *anqruqj (a pot) - anqruqjell (a potter) *Angli (England) - Anglill (English) *anze (11) - anzell (11th) *dvezetri (33) - dvezetrill (33rd) *jezzjez (66) - jezzjezill (66th) *Deqrom aunanqruqj (possesive genitive) (the-color belonging-to-a-pot) A pot's color. The color of a pot *Deqrom aundeqruqjell (possesive and related genitives) (the-color belonging-to-the-pot-worker) The potter's color, The color of the potter. Adjectives In Delang adjectives can be placed fairly free. However the easiest usage is usually to place the adjective after the noun. That way any declination of the noun are done before declining the adjective. All the following examples are grammatically correct: *A good book: an naz anlibexin, anlibexin naz, an naz Liberxin *There are better books: nizi denaz celibexin, nizi celibexin denaz *That is the best book: kazenaz celibexin, celibexin kazenaz *These four books are the best: kazenaz katirelibexin, katirelibexin kazenaz 'Punctuation' This section has been move to Celangespadj / / (Punctuation). Grammar Noun *Names are never declined *Nouns always have a prefix, although nouns in the dictionary are only written using the base stem. *Adjectives are declined as nouns, but in the lesser version no prefix is used. Only definite-zero are used in numeric definite plural. Pronoun Masculine, feminine and common personal pronouns are only used for living beings. Masculine for males, feminine for female and common for hermaphrodites or when the gender of non-hermaphrodites are unknown or cannot be determined. Verbs This section has been move to Cemozjylangin / / ((Verbs)). =Dictionary= Years are numbered in centuries, so the year 1945 would be anzjadstatirespat and 2010 dvezestanze. Ordinal numbers are created by the suffixes -ill, after consonant, and -ll, after vowels. See also Delang Swadesh List and astronomical list. =Example text= ... Category:Delang